beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Hilary Tachibana
'Hilary Tachibana '(立花 ヒロミ Tachibana Hiromi) is one of the deuteragonists in the Original Series, consisting of Beyblade: V-Force and Beyblade: G-Revolution. She is a member of the G-Revolutions and the BBA Revolution. She does not have a Bit-Beast and is primarily their manager and voice of reason of the team. Appearance She has been called cute by both Kenny and Max, but she doesn't take much notice of this. In V-Force she wears a pink shirt with a black tank top inside. She has a short white skirt with red sneakers. She has brown hair up to her shoulders and ruby eyes. In G Revolution, her eyes become brown, but her hair style is the same. She wears a short orange coat with a blue top underneath. She wears a yellow skirt and with orange sneakers. Personality & Characteristics Hilary was introduced as cute but stubborn as a mule and a tomboy. At times, Hilary can be loud, bossy and a born leader which most likely resulted from her position as the president of her class. She takes this position very seriously and uses it to her full advantage. She's not afraid to argue with Tyson, and does seem to a lot in the second season. Because she is the class president, she is able to sway the class anyway she wants and make them do anything, such as making Tyson stay after school and clean the classroom all by himself. Underneath her tough facade, she is a kind and caring individual who is fiercely loyal to her friends. Before meeting the Bladebreakers, she had friends but was not that close to anyone. Hilary calms down a lot in G-Revolution and acts more responsible and mature, but is more violent. She also begins to reveal more of her feminine side. Hilary can be seen as the Original Series version of Madoka Amano, as both of them supported their teams at times, and even the main protagonists. Plot Beyblade: V-Force The Wicked Witch of the Eighth Grade Ever since Tyson's victory in the World Championships, Tyson has been missing school and getting late for class every day, much to Hilary's anger, she raises her voice in front of the class and tells how Tyson has been being a jerk ever since he won the World Championships, and that he should just stay home and play his "stupid game". Hilary then requests that Tyson should clean the class for the rest of the week every day, and all the students agree on it, much to Tyson's dismay. Bladebreakers Reunite At first, Hilary didn't like Beyblading or Beyblades (calling it a "stupid toy") but after hanging out with Tyson and Kenny, she begins to warm up to it. Hilary then becomes quick friends with the Bladebreakers, and is one of the few people who is able to keep Tyson in line. Later, she becomes determined to see Bit-Beasts, but was finally able to see them in Ray's battle with Joseph. Team Psykick She was even called clever by Kenny after she suggested that they ask Mr. Dickenson about the mysterious Bladers that they ran into earlier. Later, when they were trapped on an island, Hilary suggested that they go to the lighthouse because there might be a way to communicate with someone and get help there, but since Tyson wanted to actually go through the island and fight all the Bladers, they split up into two groups: Hilary, Kenny, and Kai in the first group, and Tyson, Ray, and Max in the second group. Not surprisingly, Hilary and the group reached the lighthouse before Tyson and his group defeated all the Beybladers. They successfully contacted Mr. Dickenson, then went off to go find Tyson. World Championships She also recommended the two teams for the second World Championship, which worked out well basing them on their personalities. Beyblade: G-Revolution Hilary is still their manager and, besides Kenny, is the only one that sticks by Tyson even after everyone else leaves. Skills Beyblades In G Revolution, she stole Topper and failed at using it. Relationships Tyson Granger & Daichi Sumeragi She takes care of Daichi and Tyson by cooking, a running gag in the season since she is not good at cooking. She got angry when Tyson had a bad dream about her and spoke of her horrible cooking in his sleep. Daichi likes to call her "Grandma." It is hinted that she has a small crush on Tyson. Quotes *''"That was rude!"'' *''"Maybe he likes me after all."'' (Thinking about Tyson in V-Force) *''"I have plenty of heart!"'' *''"I can't believe we got kicked out. How embarrassing is that? Now what?"'' *''"Like this?"'' *''"Tyson, stop being such a bully!"'' *''"Okay."'' *''"Oh, Bit Beast, oh, Bit Beast, oh, Bit Beast, oh, Bit Beast, oh Bit Beast..."'' *''"Hey, take that back...NOW!"'' *''"Wow! That's so deep! For a minute there, you sounded...smart."'' *''"Quit clowning around."'' *''"One day, Tyson's head is going to explode."'' *(screams) "It's the curse of the Egyptian prince, Tuku!" *''"You're an idiot, Tyson!"'' Gallery For a full gallery of images of Hilary Tachibana, see Hilary Tachibana/Gallery. Hiromi G-Revolution.PNG Hilaryimage.jpg|Hilary 0207rj.jpg|Hilary 0476ep.jpg|Hilary 0488wy.jpg|Hilary 0492bk.jpg|Hilary with her plan 0517yn.jpg|Hilary 0525il.jpg|Hilary Trying to get this thing off 0545mr.jpg|Hilary and Kenny 0550ia.jpg|Hilary is so confused 0567lb.jpg|Hilary is Sad 0879vt.jpg|Hilary is so proud 0905fj.jpg|Hilary 0912mb.jpg|Hilary 1073yv.jpg|Hilary's Magic Skirt pic (13).png pic (14).png Fev (2).jpg Hiromi_G-REVOLUTION.jpg|Hilary in Beyblade: G-Revolution. Hilary2.jpg|Hilary Hilary annoyed_G-REVOLUTION.PNG|Hilary annoyed. Hilary punching Daichi with a chair_G-REVOLUTION.PNG|Hilary hitting Daichi with a chair. Hiromi_G-REVOLUTION.PNG|Hilary. Hilary and Kenny pool_G-REVOLUTION.PNG|Hilary and Kenny. G-REV. Bladebreakers_G-REVOLUTION.PNG|Hilary, Tyson, Daichi and Kenny Hilary.jpg|Hilary 27604e134a 34599971 o2.jpg|Hilary beyblade 9E3D4F6FEB175B2DE08F2C_Large.jpg|Hilary, Tyson and Kenny 00.jpg8e74773377e477e377e747r7e74.jpg|Hilary, Hiro and Kenny 2-4.jpg|Hilary and Hiro 3-3.jpg|Hilary, Hiro, Kenny and Tyson 29154_455644478867_371641578867_5943032_2708022_n.jpg|Hilary 29154_455644493867_371641578867_5943033_3712408_n.jpg|Hilary she's nothilary.jpg hilary--ray.jpg Hilary27.jpg Hilary26.jpg Girls.jpg|Hilary, Emily, Mariah and Tao gffrrrrawerty23456723456788345674678.jpg fred.jpg fewr.jpg vlcsnap-2014-01-21-11h03m35s42.jpg|Hilary smiling pic (1).png|Ray, Kenny, Hilary pic (2).png|Ray, Kenny, Hilary watching Tyson and Daichi's battle pic (3).png|Happy friends after Tyson's victory pic (8).png|Hiro and Hilary pic (11).png|Hilary in a better mood pic (12).png|Hilary, Hiro, Kenny pic (17).png|Hilary worried pic (15).png|Hilary, Kenny, Max pic (16).png|Hilary, Kenny, Max watching Beyblade news pic (18).png|Hilary, Kenny Tyson and Hilary.png Ray and Hilary.png Images.jpgggfsgdhdhdhdhdshdh.jpg Hilary_from_G-Revolution.jpg Trivia *Hilary may have a crush on Tyson. *Hilary is the only girl to join the BladeBreakers but is not an official member of the team. *Hilary is the only girl around her age in the show to not be able to Beyblade. *Hilary and Kenny are the only people not to get a "tribute" in the Metal Saga. *She is the counterpart of Madoka Amano in the Metal Saga, for they both don't Beyblade and are the supporting members of their team. Category:Beyblade: V-Force Characters Category:Beyblade: Fierce Battle Characters Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Characters Category:Female Category:Original Series Category:Bladebreakers Category:Characters